INK: Student Exorcists
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: It's the beginning of term 1 of Pinkerton High and I.N.K is back together once again. But unknown to the students a powerful Demon is searching around the school for a sacred weapon. Luckily Sparro McGraw, an Exorcist trained Star Warrior Meta Knight, comes to hunt down the Demon. Will Sparro find the Demon? And will Sparro spark a memory from Zero's past? VinXZero
1. Chapter 1

**I.N.K: Student Exorcists**

**Chapter 1: Demon Inspection**

**Note to all of you readers. **

**All characters wear what they wear in the show but they now look older. **

**10 new students have arrived which makes the class have 30 students**

**My OC; Sparro McGraw has blonde hair gelled up into spikes that lean to his right, a light blue Element T-shirt under a dark blue hoodless jacket (Much like Zero's) with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, Glasses, black track pants and green and white shoes that turn into Hover Boots, Grind Boots and Magnetic Gravity boots that allow him to walk on any magnetic surface. He also has a pair of White Beats Solo headphones around his neck. His Partner Pikaboo (You guessed it, a Pikachu) is always with him and she wears a red bow on her head. (Oh yeah, He's also part robot!)**

**Vin and Zero are 14, Trixie is 13 and Newton is 12**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;D **

It was a beautiful day at the school of Pinkerton, or should I say the HIGH school of Pinkerton. It was currently the year of 2013 and the kids turned teens were working as hard as ever to impress their teacher Mr. Cosmo Soper, or for a certain 4, sabotage the evil schemes of a certain Ms. Sadie Macbeth. It was the start of term 1 of Pinkerton High and a young Blonde, Devilishly Handsome, Hair gel wearing, egotistical 14 year old boy by the name of Vin had just stepped off of the bus to see his 3 best friends waiting for him. The 4 quickly grabbed each-other in a huge bear hug, nearly choking the smallest of the 4.

"Hey Guys! It's been forever!" Vin told his friends. They all smiled and gave a nod each.

"Now that all 4 of us are back, The Invisible Network of Kids is back together for yet another Term!" The Smallest, Newton said while adjusting his glasses back into their proper place.

"You bet! And old Macbeth better watch out." Headphone wearing Zero told the rest. The last of the four, Trixie, face-palmed.

"Guys! You do know that Sadie could be watching us at this very moment? We need to keep it down until we go up to the HQ." The others realized their mistakes and instantly clamped their mouths shut.

"Come on. We need to go find our dorms." Zero told the other 3. They nodded and the band of friends walked into the doors of the school that they spent their Primary years at. It had been slightly renovated and was a bit bigger than before. But the 4 still managed to navigate the school and reached the dorm lists. Student wise, the school had unexpectedly gained 10 students and the students were required to share a room. Vin and Newton were sharing a room, Trixie was sharing a room with a friend of hers named Cathy and Zero was luckily, the only one not sharing a room. After all of the students had unpacked, they were called down to the Cafeteria for a meeting and lunch. After everyone arrived, Mr. Soper started his speech.

"Everyone! Old Students and New, Welcome to Pinkerton! As you probably have noticed, the school has been renovated and some of your classes would have changed from their original positions so we have put a map in all of your rooms as well as each individual's timetable. Unfortunately our Music teacher pulled out early so all of your music classes including Garageband are canceled until further notice. Instead you will be doing extra sport until we can find a replacement." Some of the students groaned. "Children please. It is very disappointing, I know, but we have to make do until we find a replacement. All classes will begin tomorrow. I hope to see you all well rested and ready to learn. Now enjoy your meal!"

"YAY!" Everyone enjoyed a filling lunch. The new students meet new friends and the old students were reacquainted with old ones. It was a very tiring day and all of the students were ready to go to bed, well most of them.

"I can't believe nothing has happened to it!" Newton exclaimed as they checked out their I.N.K HQ.

"Yeah! All of our posters are still there and so is all of your prototype gadgets!" Vin answered Newton. Zero immediately flopped on one of the bean bags.

"Still as comfy as I remember. Do the computers still work?" Zero asked Trixie.

"I don't know. I'll check." Trixie plugged the power cord into the power point and pressed the power button on the computer monitor. Suddenly all of the screens flickered to life and video came up from all of the cameras around the school. All of the members cheered as the computer that they would probably use on a daily basis reawakened from its eight week slumber. Satisfied that the HQ was in working order, the team went to their dorms and said goodnight to each other.

Little did they know that a figure with red scales, a human's body figure, red skin, horns sticking out of its head complemented by light blue hair, red wings and a thin red tail was walking around the halls of the school making no sound what so ever searching for something. This figure was known as the Demon Bishop. The Bishop smiled at his work. He had hid under the floor boards all day and not a soul knew he was there. The Bishop wasn't having very much luck finding what he was looking for. He searched all night and still could not find the thing he was looking for.

'Where is that thing!?' He thought to himself. Resisting the urge to punch a hole in the wall, he decided to hide in the same place he had hidden in before. He found the same button he had found before, pressed it and walked into the room were a huge computer was.

'Those 4 kids almost found me when they came in here. It must be their Hide out or something of the sort." The demon lifted up the same creaky floor board and slid under it. It was actually quite spacious. Under there he had found many discarded inventions, but one caught his eye, a Camouflage device. Now the Bishop was no genius but he did know how to fix it. As the bishop was fiddling with the device. It sparked green and the Bishop instantly blended in with the wall. The Demon smiled and carefully climbed out from under the floor boards. His search was only just re-beginning as the sun rose over the horizon.

Just as the sun was rising The Bishop saw a figure that made even the demon himself screech in fear. None of the Demons knew his name. All they knew was that it was a blonde boy with hair gelled to the right, He wore glasses and he always wore headphones. Oh and also that he carried a 1.5 meter sword that controls Light and Darkness around with him. The Bishop knew he would have to step up his game if he wanted avoid the one commonly known in the demon world as The Exorcist. From the boy's position he had sensed the Bishop in the school and was probably going to check out the school. But luckily for him, The Students were waking up.

…**AT THE FRONTGATE OF PINKERTON…**

**ZERO POV**

I had just finished my morning workout and was walking back to my room so I could get washed for my classes but I saw Mr. Soper talking to a boy around my age. What surprised me was that he had a giant sword strapped to his back. I quickly climbed one of the trees near the gate and set my headphones to microphone and sent a live feed to the others of I.N.K.

"May I ask why you're here? What is your name?" Mr. Soper asked the boy.

"My Name is Sparro McGraw. I am here because there is a Demon in your establishment. I am what is known as an Exorcist. I evict demons from a place or person, or I kill them. No Human weapon can kill a Demon, only harm them. I have been trained with this sword, made in a void of Light and Darkness, which can Exorcise Demons so I can protect innocent lives from the Demons. They are evil and are counted as a threat if they leave the Demon World. They have their world, we have ours. Are you still with me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here comes the complicated part. Lately, many Demons have been coming to our world and disrupting the lives of innocents. They appear to be looking for something. One of the demons I killed was talking about a Super powerful weapon."

"Would you have any idea about what it is?"

"I think it might be a legendary sword known as DemonBlood and as the name suggests it was made from Demon Blood. I am hoping to find the sword as well as the Demon."

"If it's safer for the kids then go ahead. Just try not to disturb the classes. If you want I can introduce you to the school?"

"Much appreciated Mr…?"

"Soper. Cosmo Soper. Nice to meet you Sparro."

"All the same. Now how about you gather your students in the Cafeteria?"

"Will do. Coming?"

"No thanks. I quite like the scenery. I may just look around a bit." Mr. Soper nodded and walked off.

"Zero, we heard everything. Tell us what he looks like." Trixie said through the radio system.

"He has blonde hair obviously spiked with gel, a huge sword, a black glove on his right hand, a sweet pair of headphones, a blue jacket similar to mine, black track pants, glasses, looks that most girls would say rivals Vin's even with the glasses, oh and did I mention he has a HUGE sword?!"

"Yeah you did. I wonder where that demon is?"

"I don't know but this guy looks more than capable to handle it."

"Why thank you m'lady." I almost fell out of the tree when I saw that the boy was hanging upside down on the branch above me.

"How did you know I was here?!" I asked completely stunned. He chuckled and pointed to my headphones.

"I picked up you and your friends radio frequency and tapped into it a while ago."

"But how did you get up here without me noticing?"

"Easy." He disappeared in a flash of green light and was now on the ground. I sat there utterly stunned.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Teleportation."

"Really?!"

"Nah. It's never been teleportation. I just sped down time to 100th of the normal speed."

"Really?"

"Okay, you win, I can teleport. I'm just messing with ya. Want a hand?" He asked holding his hand out. I nodded and I was suddenly on the ground. I felt my stomach churn and almost fell over. Luckily the boy was there to grab me before I fell. As he helped me to my feet, I couldn't help but think that I knew him from somewhere.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Zero. And your name is Sparro?"

"Sparro McGraw at your service. May I ask how you and your friends have so much technology? Wait a minute, your Principal wanted everyone in the Cafeteria. I'm going to be introduced to your class."

"I need to go get ready. See you later."

"Okay, we'll meet again." Sparro said as he walked away. I continued walking back to the dorms until I reached my room. I showered and got dressed into my clothes and walked to the cafeteria. Vin came running to my side.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"All we heard was 'Thank you m'lady' and the connection cut off. Did something happen?"

"Well let's just say, I met our 'Exorcist' in Person."

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No."

"You could have always told us, why didn't you?" I really didn't want Vin to know that I got surprised so I had to think fast.

"Well he found me in the tree, asked if I needed a hand, I said no and he walked off. Simple as that."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want to be hanging from a coat hanger by your under wear?"

"No! I'm just looking out for you." Why did those last words sound so familiar? My eyes widened as I realized where I had seen Sparro before.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I remember! We need to get to the Cafeteria! Come on Vin!" I said pulling him by the arm with a tear welling up in my eye. The memories locked in my head started to unscramble as I remembered the worst summer of my life.

**(Note: Please play this part of the story while listening **_**to Just Give Me a Reason (feat. Nate Ruess) by P!nk**_**.**__**It makes it really sad. Thus increasing the effect I want to emphasize. Sadness.)**

_It was the hottest summer on record in the town I was in. I had run away from my dad about 3 years ago and was barely surviving. I had to steal from people and grocery stores to survive. One day I was hiding in an alleyway to stay cool from the boiling heat when a boy around my age was walking down the street with some sort of blue ball thing. He saw me in the shadows of the alleyway then he and the ball walked down the alleyway. The blue ball pulled out a golden sword. I closed my eyes thinking it was the end for me and when I heard the sword fall I saw that there was three slices of bread on a paper plate._

"_Here, take one." The boy said with a smile. I was cautious making sure this wasn't some sort of trap. I picked up the bread and took a bite._

"_What's your name?" The boy asked._

"_I'm Zero." I answered._

"_I'm Sparro. This is my master Meta Knight."_

"_Hello Zero. May I inquire as to why you are out here by yourself?" Meta Knight asked._

"_I ran away from home."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_My Mum died and my Dad treated me like I was nothing. That's why I was called Zero. I was nothing to him. He would beat me and lock me in my room for hours and give me enough food to survive the day. One day I broke the window with his favorite Baseball bat. I ran and didn't look back as he yelled at me. The last thing I heard him say was _No one will ever care for you_." Meta knight had a mask on so I couldn't see his expression but Sparro had a frown on his face._

"_Well that makes two of us."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, my parents both died. I had no one except my brothers and friends."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." Sparro explained to me about his brothers Flare and Greave and all of his friends up until this moment in time where he was training under Meta Knight. _

"_But, at least you had someone." I said, while crying._

"_Well, I didn't think of that. How about we go back to your Dad and talk to him?" I grabbed him by his shirt._

"_Don't even think of taking me back there!" I said trying to sound confident. But it was easy to tell I was scared._

"_Zero. We are only trying to help. Please let him go." Meta knight said. I let him go realizing what I had done._

"_I'm sorry Sparro."_

"_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have offered that idea. Do you have anywhere to stay?"_

"_No. I've been living on the streets for about 3 years."_

"_How about you come stay with us."_

"_No. I'm fine."_

"_You don't look fine. Are you sure?" Meta knight asked._

"_Yes." _

"_But Master! It's best she comes with us. She…" Meta Knight raised his hand to stop his student from speaking._

"_I know. That's why you are going to come here every day for some time to look after her until I can find a solution."_

"_What?!" Both I and Sparro shouted but Meta Knight made up his mind._

"_We will see you tomorrow. Sparro, come. We must get back home." He nodded and followed after his master._

_Every day after that Sparro would visit me and bring me food and sometimes new clothes. He also taught me some martial arts and helped me mentally and physically strengthen myself. It had been a year since that day and Sparro and Meta Knight had taken me to a newly built school._

"_What are we doing here?" I asked._

"_We have enrolled you into this school. It is called Pinkerton, but since we won't be there to watch you, we have to do something. Sparro?" Sparro walked over to me with tears in his eyes. He put his arms around me in a hug I hugged him back wondering what my friend was crying over. I felt his hand on my forehead. My head felt dizzy and the last thing I heard was Sparro saying;_

"_I'm just looking out for you…" And everything went blank…_

**(You can stop the music now.)**

I was crying and pulling Vin with me. He eventually got out of my grasp and stood still.

"Zero! Why are you dragging me around like I'm a doll?!" I turned around and he saw the tears that had run down my face dragging my eyeliner with them. "Zero? What's wrong?"

"Please. Come with me." I said trying to take him with me but he dodged.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" He said. I stopped surprised that Vin was being so assertive. Even Vin himself seemed surprised. I suddenly felt Vin's arms wrap around me in a hug. I hugged him back and started crying. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you cry."

"I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"My Past."

"You mean the year before you came to Pinkerton?"

"Yeah…"

"Does it have something to do with this Sparro?"

"He erased my memory…" I could feel Vin's body shake in anger.

"Let's go and teach our 'friend' a lesson." He said and he started walking towards the cafeteria. I almost had to run after him because he was walking so fast. I didn't say anything because the look in Vin's eyes was pure anger. We reached the Cafeteria and Vin opened the door. He saw Sparro and launched in his direction with his fists. It was direct hit to Sparro's face and sent the Exorcist to the floor. I honestly didn't know that Vin could punch that hard. Sparro's glasses had come off and his nose was bleeding but he got up like nothing happened. But what surprised me even more was that He was Smiling.

"Long time no see Bishop." Then Vin's eyes turned red and he punched again but Sparro grabbed his hand and tripped him with his foot and put his knee on Vin's back while holding his arm in a wrestling position.

"Come on out Bishop. I know you're in there. No use hiding."

"Never! Not until I make you pay for my brethren!"

"Oh, Is that so? Maybe I should pour some holy water on you? Or maybe I should let Univeria do the talking?"

"NO! I refuse to die!" Then a red figure came out of Vin and started flying out the door. Sparro sighed as he put Vin's unconscious figure on one of the tables. Everyone gathered around Sparro, Even Macbeth seemed concerned. He pulled a small vial of water out of his pocket and poured some into Vin's mouth. Suddenly Vin's body started glowing as his eyes flickered open. I ran through the crowd to see Vin. I sighed in relief as he smiled at me. I then frowned at Sparro.

"Why?!"

"He was being possessed by a Demon! I had to defend everyone!" He said worried. I slapped him in the face. Hard. Everyone gasped as I kept on speaking.

"No! Why did you erase my memory?!" I shouted at him. He looked Confused and I could tell he was thinking. His eyes suddenly burst open.

"You're that Zero?! The one I looked after for a whole year?!" I nodded and he suddenly embraced me in hug.

"I thought I would never find you!" The anger on my face disappeared and I smiled.

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course! I've been looking for 2 years! Meta Knight asked me about 2 years ago to find you and restore your memory!"

"Why'd you get rid of it in the first place?" I asked as he let me go.

"You remember that red necklace?" I pulled out a red ruby necklace.

"This? If I remember, you gave this to me on my birthday."

"Yeah. I gave it to you not only as a gift, but also as something for you to protect."

"What's it for then?"

"It's a map. If the engraving on the back is read by an exorcist or a demon, then it will show a map to the sword known as DemonBlood. I erased your memory so that if a demon had asked you what it was for, you would just say it's a gift from a friend."

"Then why'd you erase my memory of that year?"

"So if they asked you something about me, you wouldn't know anything about me or Meta Knight that would give them a lead." Vin came up to me with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry I hit you Sparro. I don't know what happened. What just came out of me? How did you heal me? How do you know Zero?" He said looking sorry.

"Okay, 1. I forgive you. 2. I used special Holy water, used on people who have been possessed by Demons. 3. The thing that came out of you was the Demon I was hunting, The Demon Bishop. 4. The year that Zero didn't remember anything, I was like a brother to her and under the instructions of my master looked after her." Mr. Soper approached us and looked at us.

"Now that you have explained what happened, is that demon still here?" He asked worried.

"Actually that brings me to my next subject. Mr. Soper, I was wondering if you would allow me to stay on Campus for a while so that I can look out for the demon."

"Unfortunately I can't do that. The only ones allowed to stay here are the students and the teachers." We all started thinking about a way to keep Sparro on Campus. I thought about that one year when I first met him. Then an Idea clicked in my head.

"Hey Sparro, didn't you say you were a musician?"

"Really? We need a new Music teacher!" Mr. Soper exclaimed.

"Well, I'm your guy. On one request though."

"And what would that be?"

"That I can sit in on the classes."

"Of Course. Welcome to Pinkerton Sparro!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

Later that day I was called to Mr. Soper's office. In the office Sparro was sitting on one of the chairs opposite of Mr. Soper. When I walked in, Mr. Soper motioned for me to sit down. I sat down next to Sparro and was prepared for some kind of trouble concerning the events that unfolded during the day and Sparro had the same look.

"Now kids, I know what you think you're in here for, but you're not."

"What?!" We both shouted in surprise, confirming we both thought the same thing.

"Nope. You're in here to discuss Sparro's Dorm arrangements. Zero, I checked the whole dorm Schedule and your dorm is the only one with a spare bed."

"So what you're saying is?"

"Sparro has to sleep in the same dorm as you." He said sounding disappointed that I would get angry.

"Sounds okay to me." I say.

"Yeah. No problems here." Sparro says.

"Really? You're not angry or upset?"

"Not at all." Sparro says.

"Sparro was like a brother to me before I came to Pinkerton Mr. Soper. I don't mind sleeping in the same room as him. You should have just told us earlier." I said casually. I was honestly hoping that Mr. Soper would put Sparro in my dorm so we could catch up.

"Well then there isn't any problems. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. Oh, and Sparro?"

"Yes Mr. Soper?"

"Your first music classes are tomorrow. Zero will be able to show you around."

"Thank you." He smiled and got up and held the door open for me.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman." I stated.

"Meh, I'm more of the killer of demons type guy." I laughed as we walked over to the dorms.

**The Demon Bishop POV**

'I can't believe it! The Exorcist is staying in the school?! This makes my search much harder!' I thought to myself as the camouflage device cloaked me in invisibility. I needed some assistance and over hearing that organization called I.N.K, I thought I had found the one for the job. I crept into the bedroom of the person I was looking for. Luckily, she was still asleep. I scanned my surroundings and saw traps all over the room. I decided the best way to wake her was to set off an alarm so I did. The alarm was very loud and my target up.

"Haha! The Invisible Network of Kids! I have you know…" The look on her face was priceless when she saw who I was.

"Y-you a-are that Demon! What do you w-want from me?" I chuckled at my target.

"Only your assistance Ms. Macbeth. And if you help me, I will help you destroy I.N.K." Ms. Macbeth smiled.

"Oh really? What do you need help with then?"

"Getting rid of The Exorcist."

**THE END OF CHAP 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**I.N.K: Student Exorcists**

**Chapter 2:**

**Playing with Fire Part 1**

**A/N If you see a number bolded inside brackets that is a reference I will add at the bottom of the chapter. Also I forgot to mention that Sparro has 2 sets of wings. A pair of angel wings and a pair of bat wings.**

**The Story so Far:**

**Pinkerton has become Pinkerton High and I.N.K is once again reunited. However a Demon known as the Demon Bishop is searching for something around the school at night. Luckily, Exorcist Sparro McGraw comes just in time as Vin is possessed by the Bishop that morning. Zero is accompanied by Vin as she goes to confront Sparro about sealing her past away in her mind but Vin attacks Sparro possessed by the Bishop. Luckily Sparro was able to subdue the Bishop and set Vin free from his possession. Later that night The Bishop comes to terms with Macbeth and the two set out to destroy I.N.K and Sparro together…**

**Zero POV**

I woke up to the sound of some music being played by Sparro from Garageband on his Ipad.

"Sparro! Turn that off!" I shouted.

"But your alarm didn't go off. I simply woke you up." Sparro was right as the clock in our room did say 7:45 when it should have woken me up at 7:30. I jumped out of bed wearing my sport clothes already and ran down to the oval grabbing my boots on the way out with Sparro close behind me. I started my work out and saw Sparro nearby practicing with a different sword form the one he had yesterday. As I approached him, I instantly felt a chill tingle down my spine causing me to jump.

"I see you have felt the effects of being in Dark Heart's presence?" He asked and stated at the same time.

"Dark Heart?"

"The sword. It controls Darkness."

"Well if that's what's making me really cold, then yeah."

"It happens to everyone if they aren't used to it. Anyway. It's time to get ready for class." He said pointing to the huge clock on the front of the school. It was 8:00 "I'm going to take a shower."

"Same here." I said. We started talking about what had happened in the years we hadn't seen each other. We walked towards the shower blocks as he told me of all of the adventures he and his friends had and I told him how my school life was going making sure not to mention I.N.K. That didn't mean that I didn't tell him about what a crab Macbeth was.

"How does she pass for a teacher?" He said dumbfounded.

"I know right! All she does is give us lines all the time." I said throwing my arms in the air in attempt to show how bad it was. If he didn't believe me, he was going to have to experience it soon as he was now a student and teacher of Pinkerton.

"Well we're here. I'll see ya later." He said walking to the boys shower block and I walked to the girls Shower block.

**Vin POV**

I felt terrible about attacking one of Zero's closest friends yesterday. Let alone the brother she never had! I thought about it overnight and thought that it would be best if I apologize to Zero, Sparro and Mr. Soper. I was just heading towards the Cafeteria as I saw Zero walking in the same direction I was.

"Oh hey Vin. What's up?" I turned to see Newton behind me accompanied by Trixie.

"Are you daydreaming about Zero?" Trixie asked with a mocking smirk on her face. I instantly blushed and cursed my emotions.

"W-why would you think that? I only just got here!" I blurted out. Trixie and Newton giggled. Was it that obvious that I like… No, loved Zero?

"Don't worry Vin, we won't tell anyone." Newton said snickering.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, Romeo. You better tell her soon though, or I might let it slip to her." Trixie said winking to me.

"You better not try anything too drastic on her though." We turned around to see Sparro leaning on the wall this time with a different sword strapped around his waist with a gray Fedora on. "If anything bad happens to her, I may need to interfere."

"Okay, do you sneak up on everyone?" Trixie asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I don't think of it as sneaking, I think of it as being in certain places at certain times." I walked up to Sparro thinking I should apologize now.

"Anyway, I need to apologize Sparro."

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry about attacking you yesterday. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know how that Demon got into me in the first place."

"Hey, it's fine. I don't think badly of it. As for how the Bishop got into you, people are easily possessed when they are angry, so I'm sorry for making you mad. I haven't been introduced, what are your names?"

"Oh right. I'm Vin, That's Trixie and that's Newton." I said holding out my hand. Sparro grasped my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you guys. Any friend of Zero, is a friend of mine."

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounds." Newton said from behind us and we all laughed. Just in time for Zero to come around the corner.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We've just been acquainted with the brother you've never had."

"You can just call him my brother if you want. He was like you say 'the brother I never had'."

"Sounds good." Sparro said smiling.

"You guys heading down for Breakfast?"

"You bet. I'm starving." I said which was soon accompanied by a growl of my stomach. And we all laughed.

"Well let's get going before Vin decides to eat one of us!" Sparro said fake holding me back. And we all laughed. Then I mentally slapped myself for not remembering to apologize to Zero as we walked to the Cafeteria.

"Hey, Zero, I want to apologize."

"What about?"

"For attacking your brother yesterday."

"Oh Vin, you don't have to worry dude. I forgive you. Sparro explained to me last night about what happened and I apologize too because it was partially my fault." I sighed knowing I could still have a chance with Zero.

**Sparro POV**

'I didn't think that Vin would so willingly say sorry to me. I thought he was more of the stubborn idiot type of guy.' I thought to myself as we walked to the Cafeteria where I confronted the Demon yesterday.

"Ow!" Vin shouted as he walked head first into the door.

'Okay, he's an idiot.' I thought and couldn't help but laugh a bit. As we opened the door and walked inside, I smirked as everyone shivered when I entered.

"Someone close the door! It's freezing!" So I closed the door and it just made things even colder. I had to stifle a laugh as I sat down with my new friends who were shivering too, Zero not as much. We chatted after they had all adjusted to Dark Heart's presence. There was a large explosion and Vin spat on Newton's jumper as the impact caused him to choke on his drink. I back-flipped out of my chair and ran outside to see a large crater outside the school with a green light that I could only identify as Chaos Control. Suddenly 2 figures fell out of the vortex and they seemed to be fighting. I thought I saw a blue hedgehog and a robotic version of the said hedgehog. I witnessed the battle in the bushes surrounding the cafeteria trying to determine what was a friend and what was a foe.

"Get off of me!" The hedgehog yelled being pinned to the floor by the robot.

"MY MISSION WILL FINALLY BE COMPLETED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS I WILL FINALLY KILL YOU."

'Okay, he's your enemy.' I thought as I teleported behind the robot and tried to stab it while its head was turned. But it must have sensed my Chaos Control and it punched me in the gut while grabbing the hedgehog by the neck. I landed on my feet and ran at the robot with a palm full of fire and punched it in the face** (1)**. It was enough to make the robot let go of the hedgehog and sent it flying to the other side of the crater. I helped the hedgehog up and got ready to fight once more pulling Dark Heart out of its Scabbard.

"Thanks dude." The hedgehog said.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.**(2)**"

"I'm Exorcist, Sparro McGraw. Nice to meet you. Now let's take care of tin can over there." I said as we shook hands. Sonic ran at the robot with speed that could rival my brothers Flare and Greave's speed. I let my Bat wings out of my special slits in my jumper and flew to catch up with Sonic which was no easy task mind you. Sonic turned into a blue spiked ball of death and smacked the robot into the air which I stabbed in the chest with Dark Heart all the while managing to place on its back a small white sachet filled with gunpowder with a fuse which responded when I clicked my fingers. And that is exactly what I did.

"ONE DAY SONIC. I WILL KILL YO-" The robot couldn't finish his sentence as he exploded in blast of smoke and gunpowder. I heard cheering and saw that the whole of Pinkerton was cheering for me and Sonic. I flew out of the hole to my friends with Sonic close behind. Vin patted me on the back while I gave Zero hi-5.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could do all that Sparro!" Vin said. Sonic then walked up to me and I gave him a hi-5.

"Thanks a lot Sparro! That guy was gonna grind my bones to dust if you hadn't helped me! I owe you big time man!" Mr. Soper came walking up behind us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see we can rely on you to get threats away from our school Sparro! And who are you? A better question, what species are you?" He asked Sonic intrigued by his appearance.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm from a planet called Mobius. That robot we were fighting is called Metal Sonic, mostly because it's a robot of me. The only thing is, that was the only way back to my world." Sonic said frowning at the ground. I patted him on the back.

"Not necessarily. I can use chaos control without a chaos pearl or emerald."

"Really?! How?!"

"When I was reborn, I was infused with chaos energy. But using my sword Dark Heart drains a lot of energy out of me. I don't have enough energy to send you back to your home yet, but I will have regained power by tonight."

"Thanks man. You're a life saver. One question."

"Yeah?"

"Is there a chili dog stand around here?"

"I dunno, ask them." I said motioning to my friends.

"There's a hotdog stand 2 blocks away." Vin said.

"Thanks. I didn't quite catch your names."

"We didn't throw 'em." Zero said. "I'm Zero. That's Vin, Trixie and Newton."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'll meet you out here tonight then Sparro?" I simply nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll look around for a while. See ya!"

We were left in the dust as all that was left of Sonic was a blue trail and some scorched grass. Everyone was left with mouths agape but I was used to such things courtesy of my super-fast brothers. Mr. Soper was first to speak.

"All right kids. Forgetting that interruption, classes start in 5 minutes. Be prepared, oh and you four." He said looking at my friends. "Could you all be Sparro's guides for today?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

*************************************3 Hours Later*****************************************

After a period of science, English and SOSE, it was time for Ms. Macbeth's math class

"All right children! Just because it is a new year, does not mean you will have any slack from me! Now answer these questions!" She shouted and started writing complex Trigonometry… No, Algebra… or is it Pythagoras theorem? It didn't matter because it was enough for me to work out and I finished all of the questions and raised my hand at the exact time as Newton did. The other students gasped as me and Newton looked at each other. Newton had a look of Surprise and I had a look that said something along the lines of 'What the hell is happening?' Ms. Macbeth then came up from behind me and whacked me in the back of the head with a meter long ruler.

"What are you raising your hand for?!" She yelled.

"Ow, I have finished all of the questions."

"Are you lying to me? No one can finish those questions that fast!" She said in an angry voice.

"Well I did. What you gonna do about it?" I asked with my brow raised smugly. Some of the other kids started laughing.

"SILENCE!" She yelled. "Well what I am going to do is give you 20,000 lines for lying and an extra 14, 560 for talking back to me! So that's 34,560 lines saying 'I must not lie and talk back to Ms. Macbeth'! Now start Writing!"

"W-What?!" I shouted in surprise.

"You heard me! Start writing!" She slammed 5 pieces of paper on my desk and walked away. I sighed and got out my pencil. A minute later I heard the buzzing of a radio signal in my ear.

"Sparro, do you read me?"

"Who's this?"

"This is I.N.K; The Invisible Network of Kids. We have to test you McGraw."

"Test me? Why?"

"To see if you have what it takes to join us. When the bell for lunch goes, if you can find our hidden base, you will become a member of I.N.K and will be able to help us fight evil."

"Fair enough. Well I.N.K, You may just have to prepare yourself for a new member." As soon as I had finished my sentence, the bell for lunch sounded and the kids rushed out of the classroom. Leaving me, Macbeth and the lines I was 100 lines through.

"Aren't you going to finish them?" She asked. In response I clicked my finger making a fireball and threw it at the pages which instantly incinerated. The fire went out after the pages were gone.

"Nope." I said and walked out in a calm and controlled manner. I started scanning the hall ways for any entrance to I.N.K's base but found nothing. I knew that it would be hard so I looked for any secret switches or buttons. I found a few but they were booby traps and I ended up getting blasted in the face by big bubblegum bubbles or falling through trap holes which I quickly flew out of. I had just flown out of my 5th trap hole and I leaned against a Janitorial cupboard. I then heard a click and thought I was going to get blasted again. But I didn't.

"What the hell?" I said. There was no booby trap or anything.

'This must be the button to the secret door!' I said walking into the closet. It was indeed the switch for a secret door and I walked through it. Inside was something like a hideout and there was a giant computer. Suddenly 3 figures wearing Pink Bunny masks dropped from the ceiling and grabbed me. Then the chair in front of the computer turned around to reveal yet another person with a bunny mask.

"Hello McGraw."

"Somebody better explain what the hell is happening here before you end up ruining my Fedora!" I yelled trying to break free.

"Your test isn't done yet." One of the other 3 said. "Now you need to unmask at least 1 of us before you can join us." I tried to think of a way to get out of their hold and suddenly my brain clicked.

"IT'S THE POTATO APOCALYPSE!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"What?!" They all shouted in surprise and I spun out of the hold the 3 I.N.K members had me in. I instantly back flipped behind them and tried to punch the tallest one in the back of the head but the I.N.K member dodge my attack and grabbed my arm in a hold that I easily got out of. The other 2 came up from behind me and tried to pin me on the floor but I teleported and they head-butted each other I took the mask off of the larger of the 2 and made the member of I.N.K turn around.

"Vin?!" I shouted in both Surprise and Shock. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I got off of his back and helped him up. The other one I had pinned down and the one on the chair took off their masks.

"Trixie?! Newton?!"

"And don't forget me Sparro." I turned around and saw that the last member had taken of the bunny mask.

"Zero?! You too?!" I asked.

"Well Sparro." Trixie said and I looked at her. "Welcome to the Invisible Network of Kids."

***********************************IN MACBETH'S LAB***********************************

**No one's POV**

"So Macbeth, Any Ideas on how we can destroy I.N.K and the Exorcist?" The Demon Bishop asked.

"I usually get Ideas from things that happen in classes." Macbeth said to the Demon. "It needs to be something Manipulative, Dangerous or something Explosive. Ms. Macbeth's eyes shot open as a certain event that had happened only a few hours ago re-entered her mind.

_The bell for lunch sounded and the kids rushed out of the classroom. Leaving Sparro, Macbeth and the lines he was 100 lines through._

"_Aren't you going to finish them?" Macbeth asked. In response Sparro clicked his fingers making a fireball and threw it at the pages which instantly incinerated. The fire went out after the pages were gone._

"_Nope." He said and walked out in a calm and controlled manner._

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Fire! It would be perfect for our plan!"

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, Fire is Dangerous, Explosive and if used correctly, Manipulative." Macbeth said with an evil Smile. The Demon smiled evilly and put a clawed hand on Macbeth's shoulder.

"Ms. Sadie Macbeth, You are a sick twisted genius. And I approve 100%." They both laughed evilly and started working on the invention that would take care of Pinkerton for good.

"Wait a minute." The Demon stopped laughing and so did Macbeth.

"What?"

"The Exorcist can control fire."

"Oh yes. That would be a problem." Macbeth said putting a hand on her chin appearing to be stroking a non-existent beard "Well, if he is as powerful as you say, wouldn't he need something or someone to keep him under control?"

"Yes! That's it! What you do not know is that he has a partner! Quite an unexpected partner but a partner nonetheless."

"What should we do?"

"Oh, just leave that to me." The demon said laughing wickedly. He pressed the button on the camouflage device he found last chapter** (3)**.

************************************About 3 Hours Later** **********************************

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?!" Sparro and Zero had returned to their dorm after Sparro was accepted into I.N.K and he was currently digging through all of the baggage he had somehow gotten over night. _'Don't you now its magic?' _he had said, although he had said that while he was listening to his Ipod so who knows if he was singing John Farnam songs or listening.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Zero in an amused and concerned tone.

"A pokeball!"

"A pokeball? You mean like from pokemon?"

"Exactly! It has my partner in there!"

"So what you are telling me is that pokemon are real?"

"Yes! My partner was in that pokeball! I need to get her back!"

"Just calm down!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!"

"Uh oh."

"THAT POKEBALL CONTAINED THE ONLY THING THAT HELPED ME REGULATE MY MAGIC FLOW! Without it I can't control Fire, Water, Electricity, Wind, Light or Darkness! Do you know what that means?!"

"No?"

"It means I can't use Univeria or DarkHeart! OH THE HORROR!" Zero patted Sparro's back as she knew Sparro's main weapons were his 2 swords.

"Maybe it had something to do with Macbeth?"

"Yeah, you're probably right!" As Sparro was the newest member of I.N.K, the others had informed him of her evil plots. "She must have somehow known what was inside the pokeball and took it." He instantly took another pokeball out of the bag and threw it up in the air. Bursting out of the pokeball was that small yellow pokemon that you all know and love.

"Pikachu!" It said with a smile. This Pikachu seemed different from other Pikachus as it had emerald green eyes and a pink bow on its head confirming it was a girl.

"Oh my god! A Pikachu! But how-"

"The world of pokemon is quite real and I lived there for some time. Pikaboo here knows the scent of the other pokemon. Lead the way Pikaboo!" Pikaboo started walking through the halls sniffing the air occasionally searching for the scent of her friend.

After about an hour of searching the trio couldn't find the other pokemon and almost gave up their search. Suddenly a small spark ignited out of a hole in one of the walls. Suddenly the halls were on fire and the Trio were trying to dodge the fires as they covered all they could see. Out of the burning floors, a person seeming to be made out of fire with blue eyes came out.

"…What is that?" Zero asked Sparro who was returning Pikaboo to her pokeball. The flame person started doing some sort of dance.

"I don't know whether to call that majestic or disturbing. What do you think Zero?" Sparro looked at Zero to see her gaze fixed on the flame dancer. "Zero?"

"_Yes child. Follow me._" The flame dancer said in a mysterious voice. As the dancer instructed Zero followed. As the 2 passed into the next wing of the corridors, I saw pretty much the whole school following dancing flames.

"That's strange. Better get up to HQ and check this out." Sparro ran up the stairs to the top level of Pinkerton. As he opened the secret door to the I.N.K HQ he found Vin sleeping on one of the bean bags. I promptly kicked the bean bag and he rolled off of it.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said looking up at Sparro.

"Turn on the computer. Then you'll see." He did what Sparro had asked and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"What?" He saw the dancers taking all of the kids outside of the school towards a giant robot which had armor made of flames. Inside the robot was 2 faces the boys knew all too well.

"Macbeth!" Vin yelled.

"The Demon Bishop!" Sparro yelled after Vin.

"How are we going to beat that thing?! It's huge!"

"One thing is that we don't want to get hypnotized. Has Newton made any thing that can stop hypnotism?" Sparro asked. Vin seemed to be thinking and Sparro pondered how they would defeat this monster without his Univeria Sword or Dark Heart. And there was no way he would release his true form without his powers. Suddenly Vin clicked his fingers and ran to a drawer in a large filling cabinet.

"It's got to be in hear somewhere…" Vin said as he rummaged through the drawer. Finally after minutes of searching Vin pulled out a pair of glasses with red lenses. "Found it!"**(4)**

"What is it?" Sparro asked motioning for Vin to hand him the glasses.

"They're Infrared glasses. Newton told us that Infrared glasses can cancel out the effects of hypnotism."

"Good job Vin! Maybe there is a brain under all of that hair gel!" Sparro said patting Vin on the back.

"Hey! You use hair gel too!"

"Touché. Now for me to figure out what is happening, we will need a test subje… volunteer from our hypnotized friends. Any suggestions?"

"How about Zero? Not only we gain the weakness to Macbeth's scheme if we rescue her, but we will gain our fighter back too."

"Good thinking. All right. Let's do it."

"But Sparro, you don't have any Infrared glasses on. Won't you get hypnotized?"

"My eyes already have Infrared vision."

"But how?" Sparro sighed as he knew he had to answer Vin's question. Sparro took his shirt of revealing my well-toned body. "Dude! You didn't have to strip!"

"That's not what I am doing." Vin heard a click as he turned to face Sparro.

"OH MY GOD! You're a…a…"

**References:**

**FALCON PUUUNCH!**

**How many times has he said that?**

**Damn, broke the fourth wall.**

**Cue the Zelda treasure music.**

**So here is Chapter 2! It took a long and painful time to write this and I am proud of it! I hope you like it as much as I do!**


End file.
